Love Story of Twin
by Animers Lawliet
Summary: Natsu Dragneel dan Natsu Dragion, si kembar yang sama - sama mempunyai kekasih, Lisanna dan Lucy. Mereka yang merasa bosan dengan hubungan yang tidak berkembang akhirnya mempunyai ide untuk saling bertukar pasangan. Apakah rencana mereka akan sukses? Bagaimana reaksi Lucy dan Lisanna kalau tahu sang kekasih bertukar posisi? Mind to RnR? CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Natsu Dragneel and Natsu Dragion

**LOVE STORY OF TWIN**

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo.

Newbie here.

"Tsu-chaaannn! Bangunnn!"

"Oni- chan sebentar lagi pulang dari Amerika! Apa kau tidak mau menyambutnya?" panggil Kaa-san dari dapur.

Natsu Dragneel, pemuda yang dipanggil itu pun segera turun dari kamarnya dengan malas. Terlihat matanya masih sayu, menandakan dia baru bangun tidur. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuruni anak tangga sembari sesekali mengucek matanya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa heboh sekali? Seperti nii-chan tidak pernah pulang saja." jawab Natsu. Terlihat Kaa-san di dapur sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam, namun menu kali ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Natsu yang penasaran segera menghampiri Kaa-san.

"Sudah cepat mandi dan bersiap – siap. Kaa-san sudah memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk kita." ucap Kaa-san bersemangat, sengaja ia menyiapkan makan malam yang spesial untuk tamu istimewanya kali ini. Sementara Natsu hanya menebak kira - kira apa menu yang akan dibuat Kaa-san.

"_Nee_, Kaa-san." Natsu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti dirinya, karena menurutnya hari ini adalah hari Minggu, sudah tentu ini saatnya untuk bersantai. Hanya karena kakaknya pulang Natsu jadi harus bangun dari tidur siangnya yang nyenyak dan mandi demi menyambut kedatangan kakaknya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kaa-san sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak sabar menanti kedatangan sang kakak. Sementara Natsu dan Tou-san sedang menonton tv. Sesekali Natsu melirik ke arah jam dinding sambil menunggu dengan harap - harap cemas. Dia berpikir kenapa sampai sekarang kakaknya belum sampai juga, padahal kata Kaa-san pesawatnya sudah lepas landas pukul tiga sore tadi, atau mungkin ada keterlambatan penerbangan. Entahlah. Natsu hanya bisa menerka kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Aku pulang!" terdengar suara dari pintu depan.

"Selamat datang Na-chan! Kami sudah menantikan kedatanganmu!" ucap Kaa-san sambil memeluk pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Na-chan itu dengan erat. Natsu pun berlari menuju pintu depan, ingin melihat bagaimana rupa kakaknya setelah hampir 6 bulan tidak bertemu.

"Kau semakin dewasa saja, onii-chan." kata Natsu kepada pemuda tersebut. Matanya fokus memandangi sang kakak dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, tidak sejengkal pun yang terlewat dari pandangannya.

"Kau juga semakin keren, aniki." balas si kakak dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam dan segera makan. Kaa-san sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Kaa-san pun merangkul kedua pria itu dan mengajak mereka menuju ruang makan. Sementara Tou-san telah menunggu mereka sejak tadi.

Sebelumnya pemuda itu menuju ke kamarnya. Ia ingin meletakkan barang - barangnya dibantu oleh sang adik. Tidak banyak barang yang dibawanya, hanya sebuah koper dan tas kecil. Setelah selesai membereskan kamar, mereka berdua bersiap menuju ke meja makan.

"Baiklah, aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau duluan saja." ujar si kakak.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Natsu segera meninggalkan kakaknya. Dia sudah tidak sabar menyantap masakan Kaa-san tercintanya yang memang sudah terkenal enak. Sedangkan kakaknya menyusul di belakang sambil melihat tingkah adiknya yang konyol.

"Na-chan, kau semakin tinggi saja, sama seperti Tsu-chan." ucap Tou-san saat melihat mereka berdiri berdampingan.

"Sepertinya lebih tinggi aku daripada dia." kata Natsu meremehkan.

"Sifatmu tidak pernah berubah ya, tidak mau mengalah." jawab pemuda itu.

"Waahhh, kelihatannya semua makanan ini sangat enak." Natsu menatap semua makanan itu dengan mata berbinar. Kalau digambarkan ekspresinya sekarang seperti pemburu yang ingin menangkap mangsanya. Tangannya sudah siap untuk mengambil semua makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"Tsu-chaann, duduk dulu baru kita makan." Kaa-san segera memperingatkan Natsu agar tidak mengambil makanan yang ada di meja makan dengan seenaknya.

"Mari makaann!"

Natsu pun makan dengan sangat lahap, jari - jarinya sibuk menjamah semua menu yang terhidang. Kaa-san hanya bisa menggeleng - gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya yang satu ini. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang makan dengan tenang, hampir tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sedangkan Tou-san tertawa dengan perbedaan yang mencolok dantara kedua anaknya.

"Kalian berdua memang sangat mirip, Na-chan dan Tsu-chan. Orang – orang yang melihat hanya dari fisik saja pasti tidak akan bisa membedakan kalian. Yang membedakan kalian hanya dari sifat. Sifat Na-chan yang dewasa dan tenang seperti Tou-san dan Tsu-chan yang ceria dan bersemangat seperti Kaa-san. Benar kan, duo Natsu?" ucap Tou-san.

Ya. Pria yang bernama Natsu Dragion atau biasa disebut Na-chan dan Natsu Dragneel atau Tsu-chan adalah saudara kembar. Keduanya lahir pada hari yang sama, Natsu Dragneel lahir selang beberapa menit dari Natsu Dragion, sehingga dia memanggil Natsu Dragion dengan sebutan _oni-chan_, begitu juga Natsu Dragion yang memanggil Natsu Dragneel dengan sebutan _aniki_. Mereka pernah satu sekolah saat SMA. Teman – teman mereka pun awalnya tidak bisa membedakan duo Natsu ini saat pertama bertemu karena wajah dan fisik mereka yang sangat mirip. Seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah sifat. Natsu Dragion lebih tenang, sedangkan Natsu Dragneel lebih bersemangat. Sekarang mereka telah memasuki jenjang perkuliahan, Natsu Dragion yang mendapatkan beasiswa melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika, tepatnya di Universitas Chicago di jurusan kedokteran, sedangkan Natsu Dragneel melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang di jurusan hukum. Natsu Dragneel melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang bukan karena dia tidak pintar, tapi karena dia tidak mau tinggal jauh dari orang tua. Sekarang dia berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo.

"Jadi, berapa lama kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya Tsu-chan sambil terus melahap makanannya.

"Jatah liburanku satu bulan, tapi sepertinya minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan, begitu selesai dengan urusanku maka aku segera kembali lagi kesini." jawab Na-chan.

"Hm sepertinya kau sangat sibuk ya." Tsu-chan mengobrol sambil tetap fokus pada makanannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" tanya Na-chan penasaran.

"Menurutmu? Wahh aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih atas makanannya! Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Tsu-chan pergi dengan santainya menuju kamarnya, menaiki tangga, ia meninggalkan pertanyaan Na-chan yang belum terjawab.

"Aku juga sudah kenyang. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Na-chan pun mengikuti Tsu-chan menuju ke kamar.

"Mereka berdua, untuk beberapa hal masih sama saja." gumam Kaa-san yang akhirnya melanjutkan makan berdua dengan Tou-san.

Sampai di atas, Tsu-chan ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Na-chan sehingga ia mampir ke kamar kakaknya itu. Na-chan mempersilakan sang adik untuk masuk dan duduk di kasur king sizenya yang empuk. Ia sendiri sedang menata meja belajarnya dengan berbagai tumpukan buku yang selama ini menemaninya di Amerika. Tsu-chan membulatkan matanya saat melihat ukuran buku - buku yang menurutnya sangat-tidak-wajar. Lebar dan tebal. berbeda sekali dengan isi buku di kamarnya, atau lebih layak disebut dengan komik. Ya. Tsu-chan sangat gemar mengoleksi komik dari berbagai genre. Tentang belajar? Tenang saja, ingatannya cukup kuat untuk menghafal banyak materi hanya dengan sekali baca.

"Eh, oni-chan, memang ada keperluan apa sehingga kau harus kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Tsu-chan dengan serius. Wajar saja ia menanyakan hal itu, karena baru seminggu bertemu tapi Na-chan harus kembali ke Amerika.

"Hm.. hanya menemani pacarku saja, dia bilang ingin menghadiri pesta pernikahan temannya dan dia mengajakku. Lagipula memang ada beberapa tugas yang harus ku kumpulkan minggu depan." jawab Na-chan dengan santai, menghilangkan rasa penasaran Tsu-chan.

"Ka-kau sudah punya pacar?!" Tsu-chan kaget. Tidak menyangka pria pendiam yang ada di hadapannya sekarang telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Memang saat SMA Na-chan dikenal sebagai salah satu _Flower Boys_ di sekolahnya, namun ia juga dikenal sebagai pria yang dingin di kalangan para wanita, sehingga banyak wanita yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko patah hati duluan saat mendekatinya.

"Kau sendiri? Apakah ada wanita yang mau berpacaran denganmu? Mengingat bagaimana tingkahmu dulu saat SMA. Hahaha.." Na-chan tertawa saat ingat bagaimana nakalnya Tsu-chan sewaktu SMA sehingga tidak ada wanita yang berani mendekat. Apalagi mendekat, menyapa saja sudah merupakan suatu keberanian yang besar bagi wanita yang berada di SMAnya. Ya, sementara Na-chan dikenal sebagai _Flower Boys,_ Tsu-chan malah lebih dikenal sebagai _Bad Boys_ di sekolahnya. mereka berdua biasa dipanggil _Twin_ dan sangat populer kala itu.

"Hey, jangan salah.. pacarku sangat cantik, selain itu dia juga lembut dan keibuan. Saat berada bersamanya hatiku merasa tentram. Kau pasti iri jika melihat pacarku sekarang." ledek Tsu-chan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Na-chan penasaran.

"Lisanna Strauss, dan pacarmu?" Tsu-chan balik bertanya.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Bagaimana sifatnya?"

"Hampir sama sepertimu, dia ceria, kadang juga manja, tapi hal itu membuatku makin menyukainya." Sudut - sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah kurva senyuman saat membayangkan betapa cantiknya sang pujaan hati yang telah menghiasi hari - harinya. Lucy, wanita itulah yang berhasil mencairkan dinginnya hati Na-chan.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan mempunyai pacar seperti Lucy, pasti hari - harimu sangatlah berwarna." ujar tsu-chan.

"Lisanna juga sepertinya bisa membimbingmu ke arah yang lebih baik." jawab Na-chan.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintainya!" jawab Tsu-chan dengan mantap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Lisanna yang telah menaklukkan hati sang dragon memang membuat Tsu-chan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Hmm dasar kau ini.." ucap Na-chan dilanjutkan dengan menjitak kepala baka-aniki nya.

_Drrttt.. ddrrttt.._

Terdengar ponsel milik Na-chan bergetar.

"Sepertinya ada yang meneleponmu." tanya Tsu-chan yang melirik ponsel milik Na-chan.

"Dari Lucy, akan ku angkat dulu." jawab Na-chan.

"Baiklah,baiklah.. sepertinya aku juga sudah mulai mengantuk."

Tsu-chan pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Na-chan.

'Aku juga harus menghubungi Lisanna.' gumam Tsu-chan dan mulai menekan keypad ponselnya mencari nomor yang dituju.

.

.

.

_"Moshi moshi!"_

"Moshi moshi. Bagaimana kabarmu Lucy?"

_"Na-chaannn, aku sangat merindukanmuuuu! Cepat kembali kesini!"_

"Luce, baru sehari aku berada di Jepang, lagipula minggu depan aku akan kembali kesana. Sabarlah sebentar."

_"Tapi satu hari tak bersamamu saja sudah membuatku rindu. Eh, kau tidak lupa janji kita kan?"_

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah dulu ya Luce, aku mau mengerjakan tugasku."

_"Tapi kita kan baru ngobrol sebentar. Ah ya sudahlah, selamat malam."_

Tut..tut..tut..

.

.

.

_"Moshi moshi."_

"Moshi moshi Lisa-chaaan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

_"Hahaha.. kau ini. Tentu saja menerima teleponmu, Tsu-chan."_

"Maksudku aktivitas selain menerima teleponku Lisanna."

_"Aku sedang belajar untuk ujian besok, kau sendiri?"_

"Ngg.. aku hanya bersantai, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Aku hanya bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan malam ini."

_"Tidak apa apa Tsu-chan. Aku lanjutkan belajar dulu ya."_

"Ya. Jangan sampai konsentrasimu goyah karena memikirkan wajahku yang tampan ini. Selamat malam sayangkuuuu."

_"Hahahaa.. selamat malam juga Tsu-chan."_

Tut.. tut.. tut..

.

.

.

'Lagi - lagi Lucy ngambek. Kapan dia bisa bersikap sedikit dewasa.'

'Lisanna, tidak bisakah dia sedikit lebih santai.'

_Srek_

Pintu kamar Na-chan terbuka, terlihat sosok adiknya muncul dari balik pintu dengan muka masam. Ia bertanya dalam hati mengapa adiknya tiba - tiba menampakkan aura kekesalan. Apa mungkin secara tidak langsung Tsu-chan juga merasakan rasa kesal yang sedang dirasakan oleh dirinya? Entahlah.

"Tsu-chan, ketok pintu dulu sebelum masuk." pinta Na-chan.

"Kenapa sih Lisanna selalu sibuk, aku kan hanya ingin mengetahui kabarnya." jawab Tsu-chan yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Kalau Lucy, apakah dia juga sesibuk Lisanna?"

"Lucy, hampir tiap menit dia menghubungiku, aku jadi tidak punya ruang gerak untuk sekedar mengerjakan rutinitasku." keluh Na-chan yang juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Tsu-chan.

"Berarti Lucy perhatian terhadapmu! Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Tapi kadang aku juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Lalu Lisanna, begitu sibuknya kah dia hingga jarang menghubungimu?"

"Engg.. Sebenarnya tidak juga, hanya saja ketika dia telah diberi tanggung jawab pasti dia lebih fokus pada tanggung jawabnya itu." kata Tsu-chan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Lalu saat kau mengerjakan tugas, apa dia mengganggumu?" Na-chan memandang langit langit kamarnya dan mencoba berpikir lebih dalam.

"Kalau itu, dia memang memberiku ruang lebih sehingga aku bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada urusanku, tapi kan tetap saja aku juga butuh kasih sayang!" keluh Tsu-chan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik berlalu. Mereka terdiam. Hening.

Tanpa diduga tiba - tiba mereka terduduk di kasur pada saat yang bersamaan. Lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan eskpresi yang sulit diartikan. Na-chan dan Tsu-chan mencoba melihat lebih dalam ke iris hitam masing - masing.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Tsu-chan sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Jangan - jangan..." jawab Na-chan kaget.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar pasangan?"_

TBC

Ini Ffku yang kedua, ditunggu reviewnya dan maaf kalau masih ada typo atau abal geje gitu. Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca dan review ^^


	2. Twin's Problems

**NB :**

**Na-chan : Natsu Dragion a.k.a Kakak.**

**Tsu-chan : Natsu Dragneel a.k.a Adik.**

**Gegegegee selamat membaca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik berlalu. Mereka terdiam. Hening.

Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba mereka terduduk di kasur pada saat yang bersamaan. Lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan eskpresi yang sulit diartikan. Na-chan dan Tsu-chan mencoba melihat lebih dalam ke iris hitam masing-masing.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Tsu-chan sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Jangan-jangan..." jawab Na-chan kaget.

**LOVE STORY OF TWIN**

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo.

Newbie here.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar pasangan?" ucap mereka kompak.

"Tapi, apa itu hal yang baik? Maksudku, tidakkah kau takut akan resiko yang akan diterima nanti?" tanya Na-chan ragu. Sebenarnya ia cukup tertarik dengan ide ini tapi resiko yang akan terjadi membuatnya harus berpikir ulang.

"Sudah tenang saja, lagipula kita kan hanya bertukar posisi untuk sementara waktu." Jawab Tsu-chan enteng. Toh tidak akan ada yang tahu jika mereka bertukar posisi, pacar mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Eh, kau tidak menceritakannya pada Lucy kan?" tanya Tsu-chan dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Na-chan.

"Tidak juga. Teman-teman SMA juga sudah ku suruh tutup mulut."

"Baguslah," balasnya cepat, ia lelah menjadi bahan sasaran kemarahan teman-temannya karena kejahilan Tsu-chan. Baginya masa SMA nya dulu adalah salah satu masa yang cukup merepotkan dalam hidupnya, terutama karena ia punya kembaran jahil seperti Tsu-chan.

Sebelum mereka melanjutkan ke jenjang perkuliahan, mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak membongkar identitas kalau ternyata mereka punya saudara kembar. Mereka sudah lelah selalu dibandingkan satu sama lain ketika SMA, apa lagi beberapa orang kadang salah mengenali mereka. Saat valentine di SMA dulu bahkan ada gadis yang salah memberi coklat pada Na-chan padahal ia ingin memberikannya pada Tsu-chan.

"Yoshaaa! Jadi, apa hal pertama akan kita lakukan?" Jawab Tsu-chan bersemangat.

"Tidur. Kita lanjutkan besok. Oke?"

"Ah kau menghancurkan semangatku saja. Ya sudah aku mau tidur dulu." Jawab Tsu-chan kesal lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Rencana mereka pun dimulai. Mereka mulai bertukar informasi tentang Lucy dan Lisanna. Mulai dari ciri - ciri fisik, sifat, latar belakang keluarga, sampai hal - hal yang sepele seperti makanan dan warna favoritnya. Tidak lucu jika nanti semuanya akan terbongkar hanya karena mereka salah menyebutkan warna favorit Lisanna atau Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia, sekolah modelling. Wah pastinya sangat cantik." terlihat mata Tsu-chan yang berbinar - binar.

"Heh jangan genit ke pacarku ya." Na-chan menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Iya iya." ucap Tsu-chan.

"Lisanna Strauss, pandai memasak. Hm sepertinya aku akan meminta padanya untuk memasakkan makanan kesukaanku." ucap Na-chan.

"Tidak boleh! Cuma aku pria yang boleh meminta dimasakkan olehnya!" ucap Tsu-chan kesal.

Mereka pun tertawa karena komentar mereka sendiri, lucu rasanya cemburu pada kembaran mereka sendiri. Hari-hari berikutnya mereka juga mulai menyelesaikan urusan masing - masing untuk satu minggu ke depan agar tidak mengacaukan rencana yang sudah disusun sejak awal, mulai dari menghafal jadwal pacar masing-masing sampai jadwal kencan mereka. Tsu-chan bahkan mulai mempelajari istilah-istilah kedokteran yang sebelumnya membuatnya pusing, sementara Na-chan mulai berkutat dengan berbagai diktat hukum yang tebalnya hampir sama dengan buku Anatomi Fisiologi miliknya. Ternyata hukum tidak semudah yang Na-chan bayangkan, ia bahkan bisa dibuat pusing dengan berbagai undang-undang yang ada dalam diktat milik kembarannya.

"Tsu-chan ayo berangkat! Kau ada ujian kan pagi ini!" panggil Kaa-san dari ruang makan.

Tsu-chan segera berlari dan langsung menyambar roti yang ada di meja makan.

"Aku berangkat dulu!" teriak Tsu-chan sambil berlari ke arah pintu dengan roti yang masih berada dalam gigitannya.

'Dasar Tsu-chan.' gumam Na-chan sembari menikmati kare buatan Kaa-san yang sudah terkenal enak.

"Tou-san juga mau berangkat dulu." Na-chan menyerahkan tas milik sang ayah.

"Hati - hati di jalan." ucap mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangan pada Tou-san.

"Na-chan, setelah ini bantu Kaa-san mencuci piring ya." ajak Kaa-san.

"Nee, Kaa-san."

Selesai makan, Na-chan dan Kaa-san pun mencuci piring bersama. Dengan sigap Na-chan membersihkan sisa - sisa kotoran yang tersisa di peralatan makan. sementara Kaa-san mengelap peralatan makan yang telah dicuci agar tidak ada air yang masih menetes.

"Na-chan, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Mungkin mengerjakan tugas." jawab Na-chan singkat.

"Apa kau tidak bosan? Sudah 3 hari ini yang kau lakukan hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan mengerjakan tugas. Pergilah bermain." ucap Kaa-san. Memang anaknya yang satu ini sudah dikenal rajin sejak ia masih kecil. Na-chan bukanlah orang yang hobi bermain, ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sambil menyelesaikan tugas dan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Tapi hal tersebut tidak membuatnya menjadi sosok anak yang kurang bisa bergaul di masyarakat, karena Na-chan juga terkenal ramah di kalangan teman dan tetangga sekitarnya. Kadangkala ia juga menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi bersama teman - temannya dan menikmati kesenangan bersama.

"Hm, akan ku pertimbangkan." jawab Na-chan. "Aku ke kamar dulu." Ia pun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Na-chan POV

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kaa-san. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak betah kalau seharian hanya di rumah, sementara Tsu-chan dapat pergi dengan bebas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, agar rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar, teman - teman terutama pacar Tsu-chan tidak boleh tahu kalau ternyata dia punya kembaran. Hm, tapi aku sangat bosan hanya berdiam diri dan hanya berkutat dengan tugas - tugas ini. Apa lebih baik kalau aku berjalan - jalan saja ya di sekitar sini? Lagipula, kalau hanya sebentar tidak apa - apa kan? Tidak mungkin kalau Lisanna dan teman - temannya ada di sekitar sini. Baiklah, yang penting jangan sampai ketahuan.

Na-chan POV End

.

.

.

Na-chan segera bersiap - siap. Ia mengenakan jaket hitam dan topi, itu dilakukan agar identitasnya tidak diketahui oleh Lisanna dan teman - teman Tsu-chan.

"Kaa-san, aku mau jalan - jalan dulu." teriak Na-chan.

"Hati - hati di jalan, pulangnya Kaa-san titip minyak goreng ya." jawab Kaa-san.

"Nee."

Na-chan mulai menyusuri jalanan di sekitar rumahnya, terlihat matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, rasa hangat mulai menjalari pipinya. Angin berhembus sepoi - sepoi. Dengan langit biru yang memayunginya. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian di pinggir jalan, sepertinya mereka baru saja pulang sekolah. Sesekali ia tersenyum pada beberapa tetangga yang dikenalinya. Bunga sakura yang berguguran mengiri langkah kakinya hari ini, ia benar-benar sudah lama tidak merasakan suasana semacam ini.

Saat sedang asik melihat sekeliling, ia melihat ada spanduk bertuliskan Tokyo Park, seingatnya ia tidak pernah tahu ada tempat semacam itu disekitar sini. Tertarik, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Tokyo Park. Mungkin tempat itu bisa membuat kepalanya menjadi lebih segar.

Sampai di Tokyo Park, Na-chan memilih membeli minuman ringan sebelum melanjutkan berkeliling di tempat itu. Kedai jus tepat di samping gerbang Tokyo Park akhirnya menarik perhatiannya. Kedai dengan konsep kafe terbuka itu tampak ramai dengan pengunjung yang mungkin ingin menghilangkan rasa haus mereka atau sekedar beristirahat setelah berjalan-jalan di Tokyo Park

"Aku pesan jus alpukat satu." ucap Na-chan pada pelayan.

"Anoo, bukankah tadi Anda sudah membeli jus alpukat di sini?" tanya pelayan yang tampak bingung, pelayan itu memperhatikan Na-chan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki seperti melihat alien yang baru mendarat di bumi.

Na-chan mengernyitkan alisnya, sepertinya ia baru saja sampai di tempat ini. Lagi pula pelayan dihadapannya ini mengamatinya dengan tatapan penuh selidik seperti itu. Jangan-jangan...

Pemuda berambut pink itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari-cari sosok berambut pink yang sama seperti dirinya. Sepasang mata beriris hitam itu melebar ketika mendapati sosok berambut pink seperti dirinya tengah tertawa bersama sesosok gadis berambut putih pendek, sepertinya mereka sedang kencan.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa harus ada mereka disini?" gumam Na-chan yang mulai terihat panik.

"Bukannya itu, Natsu?" Batin Lisanna yang tanpa sengaja melihat Na-chan dari kejauhan. Na-chan yang mengetahui hal itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan topi dan berbalik arah menghindari tatapan mata Lisanna.

"Tapi yang di sebelahku ini juga Natsu kan? Ah mungkin aku hanya salah lihat." Ia mencoba menyangkal apa yang telah dilihatnya.

"Lisanna, ayo kita naik bianglala itu." Tsu-chan menggandeng Lisanna untuk menuju bianglala tanpa ia sadari bahwa kakaknya juga ada disitu.

"Syukurlah, hampir saja ketahuan." Ucap Na-chan yang menarik nafas lega. Segera ia pergi dari Tokyo Park dan menuju ke rumah tidak lupa dengan membawa pesanan Kaa-san.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Tsu-chan.

"Selamat datang." Sambut Kaa-san.

"Dimana onii-chan?"

"Di kamar, sedang mengerjakan tugasnya."

Tsu-chan segera menuju kamar sang kakak, kebiasannya menemui Na-chan tidak pernah berubah sekalipun sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu lama berpisah. Entahlah, mungkin ini efek berbagi rahim Kaa-san mereka. Kalau diingat-ingat, meskipun sifat mereka berdua selalu berbeda tapi mereka selalu bersama.

"Onii-chan!," teriak Tsu-chan ketika memasuki kamar, sang kakak rupanya tengah serius menekuni buku tebal dihadapannya. Aneh, biasanya Na-chan akan memarahinya jika membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu tapi sekarang kakaknya itu justru tampak kaget.

"Eh, kau. Darimana saja? Bagaimana ujiannya?"

"Ah, tenang. aku baru kencan dengan Lisanna," jawab Tsu-chan sambil melemparkan tasnya ke arah tempat tidur. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah ujiannya tadi, ia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan ujiannya dan segera berkencan dengan Lisanna.

"Eh, begitu? Eng.. bagaimana kencannya? Menyenangkan?"

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa."

Benar kan firasatnya, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Na-chan. Tidak biasanya kakaknya itu terlalu kepo pada ujiannya, biasanya Na-chan hanya akan bertanya sekali kalau ia sudah menjawab dengan nada tak berminat pasti kakanya itu akan berhenti bertanya. Tapi sekarang kakak kembarnya itu justru seperti ingin tahu detail kegiatannya hari ini.

"Apa dia bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?," tanyanya sambil membolak-balik majalah milik sang kakak yang tergeletak di meja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin saja dia ingin tahu bagaimana ulanganmu hari ini," balas Na-chan dengan nada ragu, ia tahu pertanyaannya itu konyol. Tapi tidak salah kan jika ia khawatir Lisanna melihatnya saat di Tokyo Park tadi? Ia hanya tidak ingin rencana yang sudah mereka susun matang-matang malah berakhir berantakan bahkan sebelum sempat dimulai.

"Ah kau ini."

.

.

.

Satu minggu akhirnya berlalu. Dalam selang waktu tersebut tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti dengan hubungan Tsu-chan dan Na-chan, sampai akhirnya hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Mereka sudah menyiapkan semua dengan matang dan siap untuk bertukar posisi. Mungkin saja setelah ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang berat sekaligus menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua dengan peran yang baru dan lingkungan yang masih asing bagi mereka.

"Hwaaaaaa aku akan merindukan Lisa-chaaan!"

"Hanya sebentar saja kan? Tenanglah." Na-chan berusaha menenangkan tangis sang adik yang hampir membanjiri kamarnya (?)

"Tap-tapi kan... hiks." rengek Na-chan. Tumpukan tisu berserakan di sekeliling kamar Na-chan. Sang kakak merasa kesal sekaligus khawatir dengan nasib adiknya di Amerika. Namun keputusan sudah dibuat dan tiket sudah dibeli. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menyemangati Tsu-chan.

"Ayo segera berangkat, nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat lho."

"Yosh! Aku harus semangat. Lagipula sepertinya Lucy itu seksi. Hihihi.." ucap Tsu-chan sambil membayangkan Lucy, seolah lupa dengan perbuatannya yang sempat membuat Na-chan pusing tujuh keliling.

"Kau! Awas kalau sampai terjadi apa - apa pada Lucy ku. Akan ku habisi kau." ancam Na-chan. "Jadi, kau sudah siap?"

_"Mari kita mulai."_

TBC

**Ariri : gegegee, arigatou gozaimasu! Ceritanya berlanjut! Tetap setia membaca fic ini yaa! ^^**

**Ggg : aamiin, terima kasih, maaf karena updatenya lama, tapi akan author lanjutkan sampai selesai ^O^**

**Ichirukilover30 : dijamin seru deh baca kisah mereka berdua, hehe iya terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, mohon bantuannya kalo ada typo lagi ^^**

**Doray-chan : gommen-ne ga bisa update kilat, tapi author usahakan tetap berlanjut ^^**

**R2A : sankyuuu, reviewnya sangat berguna dan semoga tetap tidak bosan membaca kelanjutan cerita ini, maaf kalo masih ada typo, author akan berusaha lebih teliti lagi ^^**

**HatsuneeCherry726 : yosh sudah lanjut! Review ditunggu ^^**

**Candy : oke semangaattt! :D iya terima kasih atas reviewnya, hehe typo membingungkan segalanya, selamat membaca ^^**

**Fuzon : gegegee sankyu, selamat membaca kisah berikutnya dan jangan bosan mereview yaa! ^^**

Akhirnya chap 2 rilis! Bagaimana nasib Tsu-chan di Amerika? Apakah Lucy dan Lisanna sadar kalau pasangannya kali ini bukan "Natsu Dragneel" dan "Natsu Dragion" yang biasanya?

Maaf kemarin banyak typo dan acak-acakan, semoga readers tetap bisa menikmati story ini ^^


	3. Is Dragion's Plan Success?

"Jadi, kau sudah siap?"

"Mari kita mulai."

LOVE STORY OF TWIN

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo.

Newbie here.

Natsu Dragion : Na-chan

Natsu Dragneel : Tsu-chan

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku akan mengantar Onii-chan menuju bandara." ucap Tsu-chan semangat.

"Benarkah kau yang akan mengantar Na-chan? Kau kan tidak bisa menyetir?" tanya Kaa-san khawatir.

"Kau juga mabuk kendaraan 'kan, Tsu-chan?" sambung Tou-san yang sedang membaca koran sambil menikmati secangkir kopi di halaman depan.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja yang menyetir." jawab Na-chan. Ia memang ahli dalam mengemudikan berbagai kendaraan, terutama mobil. Bisa dibilang ia seorang pengemudi yang handal. Berbeda sekali dengan sang adik yang bahkan mengendarai angkutan umum saja sudah mabuk. Na-chan jadi ingat saat study tour SMP, Tsu-chan mabuk sampai pingsan di dalam bus dan membuat guru serta teman-temannya panik. Saat itu Na-chan duduk di sampingnya sehingga dengan sigap ia segera menolong Tsu-chan dan menyadarkannnya dari pingsan. Saat study tour di SMA, Na-chan yang tidak berada dalam satu bus dengan Tsu-chan karena berbeda kelas merasa khawatir dengan nasib sang adik sampai sempat beberapa kali menghubungi teman Tsu-chan agar mengetahui keadaannya. Ketika bus sudah tiba di tujuan, Na-chan segera menghampiri bus milik Tsu-chan. Beruntung _otouto_-nya tidak pingsan, namun raut wajahnya terlihat pucat dan beberapa temannya juga sibuk membuang beberapa kantong plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat isi perut Tsu-chan. Tapi memang dasar Tsu-chan, walau sudah beberapa kali mengalami kejadian seperti itu, tetap saja dia bandel dan tidak menuruti larangan orang tua serta kakaknya untuk bepergian jauh. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Tsu-chan.

"Aku hanya satu minggu berada di sana, liburanku juga masih panjang." sambung Na-chan sambil berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Lambaian tangan Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengiri keberangkatan mereka menuju bandara.

.

.

.

"Tsu-chan, ku percayakan Lucy padamu." ucap Na-chan sesaat setelah mereka sampai di bandara.

"Aku juga mempercayakan Lisanna padamu. Jangan sampai kau melukai perasaaannya." jawab Tsu-chan.

"Ingat, hanya satu minggu. Jangan kau kacaukan urusanku disana selain dengan Lucy." sambung Na-chan dengan nada tegas. Ia tidak mau hubungannya jadi menjadi rusak karena rencana konyol ini.

"Kau juga jangan membuat masalah dengan teman-temanku. Mereka lebih mengerikan dari yang kau kira." jawab Tsu-chan yang berlalu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang kakak.

Na-chan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempar parkir dan melajukan mobil menuju ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang Tsu-, EHH?!" Kaa-san sangat terkejut melihat Na-chan yang berada di depan pintu, bukan Tsu-chan.

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat?! Mana Tsu-chan?!"

"Tentang itu.."

"Jangan-jangan.. kalian tidak bertukar posisi kan?!" teriak Kaa-san panik.

Tou-san yang mendengar kegaduhan sang istri segera menuju ke arah Kaa-san dan Na-chan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini? Eh, Na-chan? Kau tidak jadi berangkat ke Amerika? Dimana Tsu-chan?" ucap Tou-san yang langsung memberondong Na-chan dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hm. Tenang Kaa-san, Tou-san. Tsu-chan sudah berangkat ke Amerika dan kami sekarang bertukar posisi."

"Tapi Tsu-chan belum pernah pergi sejauh ini sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu disana?" raut wajah Kaa-san mendadak pucat dan bulir – bulir keringat mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Kaa-san, disana kan ada Lucy dan teman-temanku, pasti mereka akan menjaga Tsu-chan dengan baik. Aku juga sudah memberi berbagai informasi kepadanya. Dia 'kan sudah dewasa, pastinya lebih mandiri dan bisa memikirkan semua dengan baik." jawab Na-chan enteng. Ia berpikir kenapa sampai begitu khawatirnya Kaa-san mendengar kalau mereka bertukar posisi. Toh, Tsu-chan bukan lagi anak kemarin sore yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ada sedikit rasa iri dalam diri Na-chan, tapi segera ia hilangkan karena ia tahu mungkin saja itu semua hanya bentuk kasih sayang orang tua kepada anaknya.

"Na-chan, dia berbeda denganmu. Semua sudah tahu kalau kau memang anak yang mandiri, tapi Tsu-chan? Lihat saja bagaimana manjanya dia selama ini walaupun umurnya sudah 19 tahun. Kaa-san juga khawatir dia akan mabuk ketika di pesawat."

'_Eh? Mabuk? Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kaaa-san.'_ gumam Na-chan. 3 garis horizontal muncul di dahi mulusnya. Mukanya juga ikut pucat, tapi ia tidak mau memperpanjang lagi percakapan ini. Ia sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat di kasur empuknya.

"Hm, tapi kan dia belum pernah naik pesawat, mungkin saja dia hanya mabuk darat."

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku percaya dia baik-baik saja. Aku mau ke kamar dulu."

Kalimat tersebut mengakhiri obrolan ini sekaligus menggantungkan kekhawatiran pada diri masing-masing tentang keadaan Tsu-chan.

"Kalau kau khawatir, hubungi saja Tsu-chan. Aku juga percaya kalau dia akan baik-baik saja disana." hanya itu yang dapat Tou-san katakan untuk meredam kekhawatiran Kaa-san.

Na-chan POV

Bagaimana ya nasib Tsu-chan sekarang? Apa yang dikatakan Kaa-san benar, mungkin saja dia juga mabuk di pesawat. Ah, aku jadi khawatir padanya. Apa ku hubungi saja ya dia? Tapi sekarang dia kan di pesawat, pasti ponselnya dimatikan. Hm, lagipula kalau memang ia mabuk, pasti ada pramugari ataupun orang yang akan menolongnya. Cukup tenang dan santai Na-chan, hanya beberapa jam saja.. Baiklah, akan ku hubungi nanti saja kalau kira-kira dia sudah sampai. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga dia tidak mabuk di pesawat. Semoga saja Lucy dan yang lain mampu menjaganya. Yaahh, walaupun Lucy juga masih sama manjanya dengan Tsu-chan. Lucy, tolong jaga adikku baik-baik ya.

Na-chan POV End

Na-chan memasuki kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Saat akan menaruh ponselnya di meja, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol pigura yang di dalamnya terdapat foto Tsu-chan dan Lisanna. Di foto itu, mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Tsu-chan memberi salam dua jari sambil tersenyum diikuti Lisanna yang juga dirangkul olehnya. Na-chan memandangi wajah Lisanna sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Lisanna, bagaimana ya reaksinya ketika melihat kekasihnya ternyata 'bukan kekasihnya'?"

.

.

.

Natsu Dragion x Lisanna Strauss

Pagi yang cerah, sinar matahari menelusup melalui celah-celah gorden. Terdengar suara burung yang saling bersahutan, mengalunkan nada yang indah dan membangunkan Na-chan dari tidur nyenyak semalam. Pagi yang tepat untuk memulai rencana. Ia segera bangun dan berniat memulai rencana hari ini dengan sukses.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku akan menggantikan kuliah Tsu-chan selama satu minggu."

"Na-chan, memangnya kau mengerti tentang mata kuliah adikmu? Hukum tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan." kata Tou-san.

"Tsu-chan bilang satu minggu ini hanya kuliah biasa, jadi aku bisa tenang menggantikannya."

"Pokoknya awas saja kalau sampai mengacaukan nilai akademik kalian." ancam Kaa-san.

"Nee, Kaa-san. Aku berangkat dulu." ucapnya seraya menyambar roti yang ada di meja makan dan langsung meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terheran-heran dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Terserah mereka saja lah." Kaa-san mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman lembut Tou-san.

Na-chan (atau bisa kita sebut dia sekarang dengan Natsu a.k.a Tsu-chan) berangkat menuju Universitas Tokyo dengan mengendarai motor. Ia segera mencari dimana 'Fakultasnya' berada dan akhirnya menemukan tulisan 'Fakultas Hukum'. Segera ia memarkirkan motornya dan langsung mendapat sapaan hangat dari salah seorang satpam yang berjaga disitu. Ia sudah mempelajari informasi yang diberikan oleh Tsu-chan.

"Oii! Baka-Natsu!" ucap seseorang yang memiliki rambut hitam runcing dengan piercing di wajahnya sambil menjitak kepala Na-chan tanpa melihat bahwa yang dipukul hanya bisa mengaduh lirih sambil sesekali mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Pemuda itu adalah Gajeel Redfox, salah satu sahabat Tsu-chan, terkenal garang dan paling berandalan di Fakultas Hukum.

"Cih, lemah." terdengar suara lain tak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda berambut hitam gelap dengan kalung salib di lehernya berjalan menuju ke arah Na-chan dan Gajell. Gray Fullbuster, teman Tsu-chan sejak SMA. Terkenal dingin terutama di kalangan para wanita dan merupakan atlet renang yang telah menyabet berbagai penghargaan baik semasa sekolah maupun di tingkat perkuliahan, itu semua terlihat dari tubuhnya yang sixpack dan berotot.

"Memang dia lemah. Hahahaha..." ejek Gajeel yang langsung mendapat pukulan telak dari Na-chan tepat di wajahnya.

"Enak saja kau bilang begitu. Hahaha.." untunglah Na-chan mengerti tentang judo sehingga ia bisa sedikit mengimbangi kekuatan teman teman Tsu-chan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan penampilanmu hari ini?" sambung Gray yang mulai curiga dengan perubahan sikap Natsu (baca: Na-chan). Na-chan mengenakan kemeja panjang coklat dan celana jeans gelap serta sneakers berwarna abu-abu. Rambut pink runcingnya terlihat di sisir dengan rapi, tidak seperti Tsu-chan yang biasanya terlihat acak-acakan. Tatapan matanya juga terlihat lebih sendu dan menampakkan aura ketenangan yang kuat, berbeda sekali dengan aura Natsu yang dipenuhi oleh semangat membara.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kalian saja yang terpesona dengan ketampananku. hahaha.." kilah Na-chan yang langsung mendapat sorakan dari kedua 'sahabat'nya.

"Ayo ke kelas, nanti kita bisa terlambat."

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Laxus-sensei?" tanya Gray sambil menaruh tasnya diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Tentu saja belum. Selama kita bisa mencontek teman di kampus, untuk apa mengerjakan tugas dirumah. Merepotkan saja." jawab Gajeel santai.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Natsu?"

"Sudah." jawabnya singkat. Ia sedang memikirkan tentang Laxus-sensei yang dikenal _killer_ dan tidak segan-segan memarahi mahasiswa yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Apalagi mata kuliahnya dikenal sebagai mata kuliah paling sulit di semester ini.

"HAAHHH?!" teriak Gray dan Gajeel bersamaan yang sontak membuat satu kelas termasuk Na-chan kaget bukan main.

"Anoo.. Ettoo.. Aku baru saja dinasehati Lisanna untuk rajin mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen. Jadi ku kerjakan saja tugas ini." Na-chan mencoba memberi alasan dengan harapan kedua sahabatnya akan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Hm. Sudah ku duga. Tidak mungkin kau bisa berubah tanpa alasan. Hebat juga Lisanna bisa membawa pengaruh sejauh ini padamu." jawab Gray.

_'Fiuh, hampir saja.'_

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam hasil pekerjaanmu." sambung Gajeel.

"Ini." Na-chan menyerahkan tugasnya pada Gajeel.

_'Mencurigakan.'_ gumam Gray. Ia sudah mengamati perubahan sikap Natsu dari awal, biasanya kalau Natsu bisa mengerjakan tugas kuliah, ia pasti tidak akan dengan mudah meminjamkan tugasnya pada orang lain termasuk sahabatnya sendiri, kecuali kalau ia di'suap'. Tidak mungkin dalam waktu sekejap saja Natsu berubah sikap 180 derajat. Sekalipun itu karena pengaruh Lisanna namun tidak mungkin dalam waktu singkat mampu memberi pengaruh yang sangat besar bagi Natsu, mengingat ia bukan orang yang gampang terpengaruh oleh orang lain.

Selama perkuliahan berlangsung, terlihat Na-chan mendengarkan dengan serius setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Laxus-sensei, namun ia hanya mengerti tentang beberapa materi saja. Termyata hukum tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Sementara Gajeel sesekali menguap malas dan Gray yang terus mengamati tingkah Natsu yang menurutnya makin aneh.

Saat jam makan siang, mereka segera menuju ke kantin yang telah penuh sesak oleh gerombolan mahasiswa yang juga ingin mengisi kekosongan perutnya. Terlihat beberapa gadis di salah satu sudut kantin yang sedang mengamati mereka bertiga sambil berbisik-bisik. Aura mereka seperti biasa mampu memikat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya terutama para gadis yang memandangi mereka dengan malu-malu.

Saat menikmati makanan yang dipesan, Na-chan merasa kalau ia terus diawasi oleh Gray.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." ucap Na-chan pada yang lain sambil berdiri meninggalkan meja makan mereka. Melihat Nachan pergi menuju toilet, beberapa menit kemudian Gray berdiri memegangi perutnya sambil mengaduh, "Aduh perutku juga tiba-tiba sakit, aku mau ke toilet." ucap Gray ke Gajeel. "Tch, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Bukankah makanan ini enak?" Gray tidak menghiraukan Gajeel yang meneriakinya dan tetap menuju toilet dengan tergesa-gesa.

_'Aku harus menemukan kebenarannya.'_

"Bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Aku harus bisa menggantikan posisi Tsu-chan." ucap Na-chan dengan nada gemetar, sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas untuk membuang kepanikannya.

"Hm. Jadi begitu."

"Eh? G-Gray? Apa yang kau-" Na-chan sangat terkejut melihat Gray yang sekarang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Keringat dingin menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari wajah putih Na-chan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Natsu?"

"Ah, maksudku.. Natsu, Dragion?"

TBC

**mkhotim1** : terima kasih untuk koreksinya, memang kadang waktu ngetik juga sempat ketuker antara Tsu-chan dan Na-chan, semoga chap ini tidak ada kekeliruan, karena mereka udah bertukar posisi jadi harus lebih detail lagi xD

**Hatsune Cherry** : Natsu Dragion sama Lisanna sama-sama kalem, author juga suka, beda kaya Natsu Dragneel sama Lucy xD

**Anonim** : yosh chap selanjutnya sudah tayang, selamat membaca ^^

**Pavita-D** : hehe memang sempat kebalik-balik, oke chap 3 update, silakan membaca ^^

Gommen-ne kalau tiap chapter updatenya lama, karena author paling bingung kalau bikin deskripsi walaupun dialognya udah banyak T_T semoga puas dengan chapter ini, ditunggu ya untuk chapter selanjutnya. Btw, ada yang mau nebak author kuliah di jurusan apa? *abaikan xD

SELAMAT MEMBACA!


	4. Natsu Dragion x Lisanna Strauss

"Bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Aku harus bisa menggantikan posisi Tsu-chan."

"Hm. Jadi begitu."

"Eh? G-Gray? Apa yang kau-"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Natsu?"

"Ah, maksudku.. Natsu, Dragion?"

LOVE STORY OF TWIN

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo.

Natsu Dragion : Na-chan

Natsu Dragneel : Tsu-chan

"Ke-kenapa kau kesini? Perutmu sakit? Ha-haha-haha.." Na-chan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bersikap wajar di depan Gray walaupun ia merasa shock mendengar perkataan pria yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Jangan pura-pura lagi, Dragion. Kenapa kau berakting sebagai Natsu? Maksudku, Natsu Dragneel." jawab Gray ketus. Ia merasa telah ditipu oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Bukan berarti karena rupa Natsu Dragneel dan Natsu Dragion mirip maka pria es ini tidak bisa membedakan keduanya. Si rambut pink yang sedari tadi ditatapnya hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan pandangan. Na-chan bingung menyikapi pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Gray mengenai identitasnya. _Haruskah ku lanjutkan penyamaran ini atau mengaku saja?_ gumamnya.

"Hm. Jadi, sejak kapan kau tahu hal ini?" Na-chan akhirnya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia berpikir melanjutkan penyamaran juga akan sia-sia kalau sudah ada salah satu orang yang mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuat Gray percaya padanya dan tidak membocorkan hal ini terutama kepada Lisanna. Sesungguhnya ia sangat menyesal karena telah berbuat ceroboh dan menggagalkan rencana ini. Ia juga jadi khawatir dengan nasib Tsu-chan di Amerika dan tidak berharap memiliki nasib yang sama seperti yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga dengan gelagatmu yang tidak biasa. Terlalu mencolok untuk memperlihatkan bahwa kau bukan Natsu Dragneel."

"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Tsu-chan. Kau memang pintar, tapi kenapa Gajeel tidak menyadari hal ini?"

"Tsu-chan? Hahaha.. jadi itu nama panggilannya di rumah? Hahahaa.. Ah! Ya ampun. Hahaha.." Gray tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai memegangi perutnya. Ia begitu terkejut mengetahui nama panggilan Tsu-chan yang menurutnya terdengar begitu _'kawaii'_, berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya di kampus.

"Yah, tanpa perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar, begitu melihat Gajeel, kau langsung tahu kan dia itu tipe orang yang seperti apa?" jawab Gray sambil tetap memegang perutnya yang kesakitan karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Diam-diam ia merasa puas telah mengatahui rahasia tentang Tsu-chan dan akan menyimpannya sebagai ancaman apabila Tsu-chan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kepadanya.

"Hahaha.. Tsu-chan tidak pernah menceritakan padamu tentang nama panggilannya di rumah? Aku yakin dia pasti malu. Apalagi dengan _image_nya di kampus sebagai pria yang sangar dan keren." tawa Na-chan ikut menyeruak dari balik kamar mandi.

"Aku juga berpikir Gajeel hanya tidak ingin terlalu tahu dengan orang lain, ternyata dia sebodoh itu. Hahaha.." lanjutnya. Tawa mereka terdengar hingga ke luar dan membuat mahasiswa yang lewat jadi penasaran dengan topik yang dibicarakan.

"Kau jangan salah sangka dulu, walau begitu, dia adalah orang yang sangat setia pada orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk sahabatnya. Satu senti saja kau melukai orang-orang yang dia sayangi, maka tamat riwayatmu." ucap Gray seraya menepuk pundak Na-chan. Sedangkan yang ditepuk cukup kagum dengan sifat Gajeel yang diungkapkan oleh Gray.

"Baiklah, maukah kau membantuku?" Na-chan memberikan tawaran pada Gray.

"Memang apa rencana kalian berdua?"

"Kami sedang bertukar posisi, aku menggantikan Tsu-chan dan dia juga sedang menggantikanku." sifat Na-chan sebagai orang yang pandai bernegosiasi ia tampilkan. Gray dapat merasakan aura yang sangat berbeda dengan saat Na-chan yang mencoba menjadi sosok Tsu-chan dan malah membuatnya _ilfeel_.

"Aku hanya ingin identitasku yang sesungguhnya tidak diketahui orang lain. Mungkin lain waktu ku ceritakan detailnya. Kau setuju?" lanjutnya dan menyodorkan tangan pada sahabat kembarannya.

"Ya, oke. Mungkin akan seru juga melihat kau menggantikannya untuk sementara." ucapnya menjabat tangan Na-chan. "Ayo kita kembali. Kasihan Gajeel sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju kantin sambil membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Gajeel karena telah menunggu cukup lama.

"Hey, kalian berdua. Jangan bilang kalau kalian mesum di toilet? Hahaha.." kata Gajeel dan menjitak kepala Na-chan dan Gray karena membuatnya lama menunggu.

"Geezzz.. Dasar maniak _BL_!"

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, Na-chan segera menemui Lisanna sesuai saran Gray. Menguntungkan juga jika ada salah satu dari teman kembaranmu yang mengetahui identitasmu._ Kenapa tidak kulakukan dari dulu saja?_ batinnya.

Ia menuju Fakultas milik Lisanna yang tidak jauh dari Fakultasnya. Tidak rumit mencarinya, dari kejauhan sudah terlihat sekumpulan mahasiswa yang memakai seragam serba putih, mereka semua menggunakan seragam atasan berwarna putih dan celana putih. Beberapa ada yang tengah berusaha melakukan resusitasi jantung seperti yang ia lihat di televise. Mahasiswa lain sibuk dengan berbagai buku tebal yang terlihat menyakitkan mata baginya. Beberapa dari mereka tampak tengah berdiskusi dengan berbagai bahasa asing, samar-samar ia menangkap beberapa kata seperti _'trauma kepala'_, _'resusitasi jantung'_, dan _'gambaran EKG'_.

Di depan gedung terpampang jelas tulisan 'Fakultas Kedokteran'. Pacar Tsu-chan mengambil jurusan Keperawatan dan memang masih satu gedung dengan jurusan kedokteran dan farmasi. _Jadi ini Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo? _Mendadak Na-chan merindukan kampusnya.

"Lisa-chan!" panggil Na-chan dan melambaikan tangan pada sosok yang dituju.

"Selamat siang, Tsu-chan!" Lisanna dan seorang gadis berambut biru ombak menghampiri Na-chan. Gadis pemilik mata biru ini terpaku melihat penampilan 'Tsu-chan' karena terlihat sangat _casual_ dan sederhana namun tetap terlihat keren.

"Hai, Juvia." sapa Na-chan. Nama gadis yang tepat berada di samping Lisanna bernama Juvia Lockser. Dari cerita Tsu-chan, mereka merupakan teman satu kelas. Juvia tipe orang yang lebih akrab dengan sesama wanita dibanding laki-laki. Entah katena dia anti laki-laki atau hanya kurang nyaman jika berada di dekat laki-laki.

"Kau masih ada kuliah?" tanya Lisanna.

"Tidak, kau sendiri?"

"Kuliahku hari ini juga sudah selesai."

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Na-chan.

Lisanna sedikit kaget dengan sikap Natsu yang berubah. Dia terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Namun, Lisanna tertarik dengan sifat Natsu yang baru ditampakkannya kali ini. Ternyata Natsu juga mempunyai sisi lain yang tidak Lisanna ketahui.

"Hoiii Natsuuuu!" Gray dan Gajeel berlari menghampiri Na-chan. Gajeel menggenggam sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Sepertinya buku itu pernah Na-chan lihat, namun ia mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan obrolan dengan Lisanna.

"Dasar kau pelupa!" kata Gajeel dan melemparkan buku itu ke arah Na-chan. Untung saja Na-chan bisa menangkap buku itu sehingga tidak jatuh dan rusak. Ternyata itu adalah buku mengenai ….. milik Tsu-chan. Ia hampir lupa kalau membawa buku itu ke kampus.

"Bukumu ketinggalan di kelas, untung saja kami temukan." ucap Gray yang masih terengah-engah sambil mengatur nafas. Keringat membanjiri Gray dan Gajeel, namun hal itu membuat mereka semakin terlihat maskulin dan para mahasiswi makin terpesona dengan mereka berdua.

"Hehehe.. Maaf maaf. Terima kasih ya."

"Kau memang-" kata-kata Gray langsung terpotong ketika ia melihat gadis bersurai biru yang tepat berada di sebelah Lisanna. Semburat merah melapisi sebagian wajah putihnya. Ia dapat merasakan hawa panas mengalir di wajahnya ketika melihat gadis tersebut.

"Gray-san, Gajeel-san. Selamat siang!" sapa Lisanna.

"S-se-selamat si-siang." ucap Gray terbata-bata. Mendadak Gray salah tingkah saat melihat Juvia, sedangkan sang gadis yang sedang ditatapnya sesekali tertawa kecil, membuat Gray menjadi semakin malu dan wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"HAHAHA.. Lihatlah wajah bodo-AKH!"

"Berisiikk! Kami pergi dulu Natsu!"

Gajeel yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya langsung dibuat pingsan oleh Gray dengan sekali pukul. Ia segera menyeret Gajeel menjauhi Natsu, Lisanna, dan Juvia sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ayo pulang. Juvia, mau pulang bersama kami?" ajak Lisanna.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Aku mau melanjutkan penelitian bersama teman satu ekskul. Kalian duluan saja." jawab Juvia.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Dah Juvia. Semangat ya." Lambaian tangan dari Lisanna dan Natsu mengakhiri obrolan di antara mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Lisanna dan Natsu (baca: Na-chan) duduk santai di taman sambil menikmati sepoinya angin dan bunga sakura yang berguguran, tanda dimulainya musim semi. Sesuai petunjuk Tsu-chan, kadang sepulang kuliah, Lisanna suka duduk di taman sambil menikmati suasana dan lalu lalang orang-orang yang berada di sana. Menurutnya dengan hal itu ia dapat me-_refresh_ pikirannya yang penat setelah seharian berada di kampus.

"Ada apa Lisanna? Nampaknya kau sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini." tanya Na-chan.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Lisanna sambil memberi tanda bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau memang ada masalah, ceritakanlah. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi setidaknya kau akan lega jika menceritakannya. Lagipula aku ini kan pacarmu." Na-chan mengelus lembut rambut Lisanna.

"Natsu." Lisanna terkejut melihat Tsu-chan yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan sikap aneh. Kali ini Natsu terlihat sangat dewasa dan mampu membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Ia kagum dan tidak percaya dengan sosok Natsu yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Eh, ano, um.. Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan hal ini." Lisanna mengeluarkan buku yang berisi ilmu keperawatan. Ia sebenarnya sedang kesulitan memahami materi mengenai kegawatdaruratan, terutama tentang penanganan pada pasien dengan luka pada area kepala yang tadi dijelaskan professornya, bukannya ia tidak memperhatikan hanya saja kadang penjelasan professornya itu sulit dipahami.

"Oh, ternyata tentang trauma kepala. Jadi ini begini, kalau ada pasien dengan trauma kepala sebaiknya kepala diposisikan lebih tinggi sekitar 300 sampai 450 untuk menghindari penumpukan cairan pada otak dan melancarkan perdarahan ke otak. Akan lebih berbahaya kalau terjadi penumpukan cairan pada otak, selain meninggikan kepala juga perlu diberikan cairan hipertonik seperti manitol untuk mengurangi penumpukan cairan pada otak." jawab Na-chan panjang lebar.

Lisanna menatap dengan pandangan takjub sekaligus heran, bagaimana bisa pacarnya ini tahu banyak tentang penanganan pada pasien dengan trauma kepala. Biasanya jika dia bertanya tentang mata kuliahnya, pacarnya itu pasti akan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah lain tapi sekarang pemuda itu justru menjelaskan semuanya dengan bahasa yang lebih dimengerti.

"Tsu-chan? Bukannya kau tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau kesehatan?"

"Eh!? A-anoo.. It-itu.. Yaaahhhh hahahaha a-aku waktu itu melihat televisi dan ada acara yang membahas tentang penyakit dan menarik perhatianku. Jadi aku iseng-iseng mempelajarinya. Yaaa begitulah hahahaha.." kilah Na-chan. 'Lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal bodoh.' gumamnya sambil merutuki diri sendiri yang tidak pandai dalam memainkan peran. Kalau kejadian hari ini sampai diketahui oleh Tsu-chan, mungkin ia akan dihabisi tanpa ampun.

"Oh begitu, eh, tak terasa sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ajak Lisanna. Ia segera menggandeng tangan Na-chan meninggalkan taman, saat ini Na-chan dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya. Ia merasakan hangatnya tangan Lisanna, membuatnya sejenak berhenti memikirkan segala kejadian hari ini, termasuk saudara kembarnya, Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Na-chan, bagaimana hari ini di kampus Tsu-chan? Kau bisa mengikuti pelajarannya kan? Teman-teman Tsu-chan bisa akrab denganmu? Kau tidak dipukuli kan di kampus?!" Kaa-san langsung meluncurkan berbagai pertanyaan sambil mengamati dengan detail tiap sudut tubuh Na-chan, berharap tidak menemukan luka lebam di tubuh anak sulungnya ini.

"Tenang saja Kaa-san. Aku senang bisa berada di kampus Tsu-chan." Na-chan melemparkan senyum bahagia di depan kedua orang tuanya dan menuju kamar.

"Kau lihat kan? Sepertinya Na-chan sangat senang dengan pertukaran ini. Ia terlihat betah di kampus Tsu-chan." kata Tou-san dan mengajak Kaa-san untuk menonton tv.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sangat khawatir. Bagaimana ya dengan Tsu-chan? Aku jadi ingin menghubunginya."

"Kau bisa mengiriminya pesan, tapi menurutku jangan lewat telepon, aku pikir mungkin dia akan terganggu. Kau tahu kan?"

"Benar juga. Baiklah."

Di kamar, Na-chan tak henti-hentinya memandangi foto Lisanna yang terpampang di pigura. Pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari semenjak kejadian di taman. Sesaat kemudian ia membayangkan perasaan Tsu-chan kalau melihat saudara kembarnya menggenggam tangan pacarnya sendiri. Rasa bersalah muncul dan menciptakan wajah sedih yang kini tercetak di wajah Na-chan.

"Lisanna. Gadis seperti apakah dia sebenarnya, hingga adikku sendiri bisa takluk padanya?"

TBC

**NazuDragneel** : hehe berasa tua dipanggil senpai xD makasih buat reviewnya, iya soalnya masih jarang pair edo natsu jadi sengaja author hadirkan disini. Selamat membaca, maaf ya kalau updatenya lama T_T ditunggu reviewnya nazu-chan ^^

**Ariri** : siapa yaa? Wehehee.. gesture yaa, hmm saran yang sangat bagus ^^b deskripsi keadaan sekitar mungkin udah coba author tambah, ya walaupun masih sedikit (banget malah). Terima kasih buat reviewnya yang sangat detail, ditunggu review selanjutnya, selamat membaca ^_^

Okee saatnya chapter 4! Author minta maaf atas lamanya update (udah biasa x'D) jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kehidupan di fic ini sebagai masukan buat author juga dalam mengembangkan isi ceritanya. Yosh, selamat membaca! ^^


End file.
